


things you said...

by blowingwinds



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingwinds/pseuds/blowingwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, based on <a href="http://blowingwinds.tumblr.com/post/121088133403/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a"><i>things you said</i></a> prompt list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...that I wish you hadn’t

**Author's Note:**

> For [Maria](http://soufflesinapond.tumblr.com/)

In war, there are no victors. Only the dead.

You may pack their things into boxes, elegant scrip marking them  _fragile_ , wrap the tape around twice for good measure, and shove them into a corner, never to be touched again.

You may lower the flags in their honour, and write down their names in the history books.

But in war, there are no heroes. Just those they leave behind.

And Sarah Manning is left, crouching on the other side of the vent,with a name stuck in her throat and words to haunt her.

_It was never Beth I loved._


	2. ...after you kissed me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Maria](http://soufflesinapond.tumblr.com/) and [Cait](evacampbells.tumblr.com)

He’s never been one to surrender. Yet peace can only come when the fighting ceases.

And when he finally stops holding on, it’s too much like falling asleep.

The world slips from his grasp, piece by piece. Sounds quieter. Colours duller.

Everything just  _less_.

But even in the final moments, his mind is too intent on playing tricks. Maybe it’s the final courtesy. To die with his senses assaulted by  _her_.

Her face. Her hands. Her lips.

“You don’t get to die on me,”  _her_   _voice_.

He draws another breath.

(Or maybe some fights are just not meant to end.)


	3. ...that I wasn’t meant to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Maria](http://soufflesinapond.tumblr.com/)

There’s a part of her - the rational part, the one that echoes in Fe’s voice - that urges her to take his advice and run.

It’s a choice she should make. One she  _would_  have made just a few days ago when Beth’s life was just another score and she still had this mess figured out.

Get in. Get the money. Get out.

But it’s a tangle now. Too many twists, knots and threads for her to sort them out.

So instinct - or something else entirely - takes over, determination resonating in her voice.

“I can’t just leave him in there, Fe.”


	4. ...with too many miles between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Cait](evacampbells.tumblr.com)

Absence does not make her heart grow fonder.

It washes his scent from her sheets.

It sweeps the sensation of his skin against hers from her memories.

It scrubs the longing away from her bones until it’s nothing but a perpetual white noise.

It bleaches him from her life one small detail at a time before she notices that something is missing and the betrayal no longer stings as much but merely fuels the rage in her veins.

Still, as the words fall from her lips, she hopes they sound convincing.

“I don’t care about Paul. He doesn’t matter anymore.”


	5. ...when I was crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Cait](evacampbells.tumblr.com)

His arms are wrapped around her, unyielding, and she struggles to match her rasped breaths to the steady rise and fall of his chest.

In. Out. In.

It’s all too vivid, too _real_  - the sand, the blood, the… - behind her eyelids.  _You’ll be fine if you don’t close your eyes_ , the voice in her head sounds too much like Kira, so she fixes her blurry gaze on the wall just above his shoulder.

Out. In. Out.

Softly, his lips ghost over her hair.

“It’s okay now. You’re okay,” his words barely a whisper that she almost thinks she imagined it.


End file.
